Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for providing a communication service of a mobile terminal More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for processing a memo by a touch input in a communication state.
Description of the Related Art
Terminals of the related art may perform an operation control and a data input of the terminal through a touch panel. In this case, the touch panel of the related art uses a capacitive type and a resistive type that senses a touch from a user's finger. In this case, when inputting data in a device using the touch panel, a keypad (keypad of Korean alphabet, English, or numerals) for inputting data is displayed, and when touching a character area on the keypad, a method is used for recognizing a touch position of a terminal and determining input data.
Further, in the related art terminals, devices have been developed to use a pen for finely performing a cursive script input or a drawing input, such as a line. For example, electro magnetic resonance (EMR) technology of Wacom company senses a pen input through a resonance between a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) and an EMR exclusive pen by adding an EMR sensor pad under a liquid crystal display (LCD).
In the related art terminal having the above touch panel, it is necessary to record information generated while communicating in a communication service mode. In this case of the related art, user records information generated, while communicating using a writing instrument and scratch paper. However, when performing hands free communication, the user can determine a display unit of the terminal, and execute other applications in addition to a communication function. Therefore, in a state of performing hands free communication, a method of writing information generated while communicating may be embodied.